This invention relates generally to digital image capturing and processing devices, and, more particularly, to a method and system for remotely uploading digital memory to free the memory for additional use.
With the introduction and ever increasing popularity of digital cameras, digital photography is steadily becoming accessible for more and more individuals. Digital camera technology enables still cameras to be easier to use and more versatile than ever before. Furthermore, digital cameras capable of capturing motion pictures are also becoming available. Instead of conventional film that must be exposed to light, digital cameras use an electronically controlled image capture element (such as a charge coupled device (CCD) element or electronically controlled picture elements (pixels)) to capture an image, and use electronically controlled memory elements to store information corresponding to the image.
Typically, the memory element used to store the image is some type of removable memory element, such as a diskette, having a finite amount of memory. Alternatively, some digital cameras are capable of transferring information contained in their memory via an infrared (IR) transmitter included in the camera. To obtain a printed image, the information contained in the memory element representing the captured image is uploaded to a computer, which includes appropriate processing software. Once uploaded to a computer, the information corresponding to the captured image can be manipulated by the computer to produce the desired printed image. Other processing tasks and functionality can also be provided by the computer to which the memory information is uploaded. Once the digital camera memory element is uploaded, it can be erased and again made available for additional image capturing in the digital camera.
One drawback of digital photography is that current memory elements are expensive, are not widely available, and have only a limited amount of capacity to store information. For example, a conventional memory element may contain sufficient capacity for only a limited number of high resolution exposures. This may present a problem for those using digital cameras on vacation, where many exposures are taken and where digital memory elements are expensive and difficult to obtain.
One possible solution is to use a conventional telephone connection from, for example, a hotel to upload the digital memory element and send the information to, for example, a home computer. Unfortunately, this requires specialized equipment and technical acumen, and is slow.
Therefore, there is a need for the ability to quickly and easily upload digital memory from a variety of different locations.
The invention provides a method and system for uploading and transferring information located on a digital memory element.
The invention may be conceptualized as a method for uploading electronic information from a memory element comprising the steps of electronically transferring the electronic information from the memory element to a local storage device, electronically transferring the electronic information from the local storage device to a first location corresponding to an address entered by a user, storing the electronic information at the first location, and making the electronic information available to the user from the first location.
Architecturally, the invention can be conceptualized as a system for uploading electronic information from a memory element, comprising an electronic reader configured to read the electronic information from the memory element, a local storage device associated with the electronic reader configured to receive and store the electronic information, and a line interface configured to transfer the electronic information from the local storage device to a first location corresponding to an address entered by a user, wherein the electronic information is available to the user from the first location.
Related methods of operation and computer readable media are also provided. Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.